Soul Beach: A Doctor Who Screenplay
by Blossomfeather
Summary: Zoe, Jamie and The Doctor need a break, and what better way to do that than go to the world's largest indoor beach? Set in 2025, this screenplay covers nightmares and robot waiters - In the future!


**SOUL BEACH SCREENPLAY**

Setting: TARDIS, Console room

Doctor, Zoe and Jamie walk into the room.

Doctor: ...and after that, the hydrogen bomb hit the Dalek!

(Very tired) Zoe: Yes Doctor, we know.

Jamie inspects the console room

Doctor: Zoe, what's wrong with you? This is only the second time I told you this!

Zoe: Well…

Doctor: Third?

Zoe: Well…

Doctor: 7th?

Zoe: That's better. It's like you've got nothing better to do!

Doctor: Well it's not like we're going anywhere!

Jamie: Come on! Let's do something then. Doctor, do you have recommendations?

Doctor: The beach!

Jamie: Oh no…..

Doctor: Jamie, move on.

Zoe: Ummm?

Doctor: Never mind. How about the world's largest indoor beach? 2025, Earth! Soul Beach? Oh yes. I had the best time there. Anti-Gravity chambers, freshwater and hoverboards! No sunscreen needed.

Zoe: Of course! The far future! Yes.

Jamie: Well… there's no seaweed creatures, right?

Doctor: No, no. Only the cleanest water.

 **THEME SONG**

TARDIS materialises in a coat check closet

Setting: Coat check, Soul Beach, 2025.

Zoe: Are you sure we're at a beach? It just looks like coats to me.

Doctor: Yes, I'm quite sure. We just have to dig ourselves out….

Jamie finds a door

Jamie: Doctor, Zoe! There's a door here.

Doctor and Zoe walk up to the door

Jamie opens the door

Setting: Soul Beach, Main Beach.

Zoe: Woah….

Jamie: WOAH….

Doctor: Don't just stand there, aren't we going to swim?

THEY RUN BACK TO TARDIS

They come out wearing swimsuits

A waiter approaches them

Waiter: Hello Humans, would you care for a complementary drink?

Doctor: And it is….

Waiter: An eclectic mix of pineapple juice and pomegranate juice.

They each take one

Zoe: Thanks!

Waiter: You're very welcome.

Zoe sees a robot in the place of waiter; She blinks and it is gone. The waiter is back

Zoe: I think I'm TOO tired.

The Doctor is rambling about something called an iPhone?

Doctor: ...everyone on this beach has one! Back in 2016 the iPhone 7 was all the rage…

Jamie: I'm going swimming.

Doctor: Oh yeah! That's why we came here.

Zoe: Then what did you think we came here for?

Doctor: iPhones.

Jamie and Zoe have no idea what iPhones are.

Zoe: I think I'll swim too.

They jump into the water

Setting: Water, Main Beach (Soul Beach)

Doctor: Where did our drinks go?

Jamie: Aren't we holding them?

Zoe: No, the waiter took them.

The waiter is looking at them. He is holding a tray with three half empty drinks.

Zoe sees a robot again. It is gone after a blink.

Zoe: Am I still thinking about the Wheel?

Doctor: You ARE talking about it…

Doctor: Where's Jamie?

Jamie is not there.

Zoe (Yelling): JAMIE?

They get out of the water. They are instantly dry.

They check everywhere. They find Jamie at an Anti-Gravity pod.

Setting: Anti-Gravity Pod, Soul Beach

Jamie: Wow!

Doctor: Phew. That was close.

Jamie gets out.

Doctor: How did you get there so fast?

Jamie: I just remembered what you said about an Anti-Gravity chamber and suddenly I was there!

Doctor and Zoe at the same time: Reading Thoughts?

Jamie: Huh?

Doctor: So you say you **teleported** there? But you didn't go anywhere except the water?

Jamie: Yup.

Doctor: Oh no…..

Zoe: What is it Doctor?

Doctor: Only one being has the natural power to do that…

Zoe: And it is the..

Doctor: The Chimirae. They are a race of telepathic beings. They use telepathy for evil, not good. They can teleport living beings. They live underground in a…. lair.

Zoe: The bad news?

Doctor: Their lair is under Soul Beach.

Zoe: Then why do they teleport beings?

Doctor: To feed off their thoughts. They keep beings able to think down there forever and they have a great big thought farm!

Doctor: Oh, my giddy aunt! Where's Jamie!

Zoe: You don't think…

Zoe: Doctor?

The Doctor is gone

She races to the beach

Setting: Main Beach, Soul Beach

The waiter offers her blueberry-acai-lychee smoothies. What ARE they?

Zoe: No thanks.

Waiter: Take some

Zoe: No thanks.

Waiter: T-take S-some

Zoe: I said NO!

Suddenly all waiters snap their heads towards Zoe and say 'TAKE SOME'

Zoe: Okay then…

She takes one

Suddenly she is in the bathroom.

Zoe: How did they know exactly where I wanted to go?

She pours the smoothie in the trash. There is no trash. She is in a dark cave.

Setting: Chimirae Lair

There is a hallway. Zoe sneaks into the hallway.

The hallway is much bigger than she thought. Several doors are positioned on each side.

She hears a bang. Another one comes from a door to her left.

Zoe: I really hope this doesn't kill me…

She opens the door

The Doctor is inside, Thank God.

Doctor: That is the last time I go to Soul Beach. They will hear about this on Yelp!

Zoe looks puzzled

Doctor: Never mind.

Zoe: Where's Jamie?

Doctor: I don't know!

They are no longer in a hallway. They are in a huge room shaped like a brain. Giant ghost bats sweep overhead.

Chimirae: Doctor….. Some time has passed. You left this behind…

A giant ghost Jamie is shown to the Doctor

Doctor: YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE HE IS!

Chimirae: A psychological nightmare.

Doctor: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

Zoe understands, for some strange reason. She sneaks off to find him.

Chimirae: All alone. That's what you are.

Doctor: What?

Chimirae: Say goodbye.

Chimirae, Ghost Jamie dissipate.

Doctor: Zoe? You are here, aren't you?

Doctor: Hello?

The Doctor is now a ghost(ish).

Setting: Soul Beach, Lifeguard Tower.

Zoe is now on the beach again. Apparently it was the Chimirae who teleported her. Do they WANT her to find Jamie?

Zoe climbs onto the tower.

Chimirae Voice: He's not where you think he is!

Suddenly Zoe is in the Brain Room again. There is a door there. Two of them. One is marked Thought Farm and one is marked Discarded. She enters the discarded room.

Zoe: Wrong one..

There is an incinerator and a conveyor belt. Dead creatures are incinerated.

She closes the door quickly.

The thought farm door is opened randomly. A white mist pours out.

Zoe tip-toes in.

Jamie and The Doctor are there, drinking tea.

Doctor: Where were you?

Chimirae Voice: This is what you want. Correct?

Zoe: Oh yes.

The room is changed. Jamie and the Doctor become trees.

Zoe: WHAT?

Chimirae: Trees cannot think. They cannot think.

The Doctor and Jamie walk into the room.

Doctor: Trees?

Zoe: WHAT IS GOING ON?

Chimirae: A psychological nightmare.

Everything dissipates.

Setting: TARDIS, Console Room.

Jamie: That was a fun trip!

Zoe: Really?

Doctor: Yeah! We were all having fun. I think we should go back in 2046. Renovations make it better than ever!

Zoe: What about the Chimirae?

Doctor: You mean the drink? It makes you have psychologically damaging nightmares. Or daymares. The waiters gave us too much to drink. You passed out after an hour.

Zoe: I did?

Jamie: Doctor, you never did explain what an iPhone is.

Doctor: Come, let me.

Zoe: A psychological nightmare, huh?

 **THE END**


End file.
